


Beg For Me

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begging, Choking, D/s relationship, Dom Bucky Barnes, Kink, M/M, MCU kink bingo 2017, Shameless Smut, Submissive Steve Rogers, big dick bucky barnes, no cryo for Bucky, steve choking on Bucky's big cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve is oh, so obedient for Bucky.





	Beg For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for square 18 of my MCU kink bingo card!

It was Saturday evening, and Steve and Bucky were snuggled together on the sofa watching reruns of Cagney and Lacey. As he laughed at something happening on screen, he felt Bucky's teeth nip at his earlobe and shivered. 

“Want to play tonight?” Bucky asked softly, and Steve nodded. 

“Yeah.”

“Hmm,” Bucky hummed happily, before turning back to the TV to watch the show. But Steve could no longer concentrate, suddenly hyper aware of his boyfriend beside him. “Relax,” Bucky murmured to Steve, his eyes still on the TV. “I wanna see how this ends first.”

Steve tried to make himself do as he was told, and was mostly successful until the episode finished and the credits rolled. Bucky stretched and shot Steve a look so full of heat and promise that Steve's cock twitched. 

“So, Steve,” Bucky said, his voice quiet but strong. “I think it would be nice if you went through to the bedroom and got undressed, and sat on the bed waiting for me.”

Steve swallowed and nodded. “Yes, Bucky.” 

Bucky smiled at him, and Steve did as he was told, being sure to fold all his clothes neatly and put them on the chair. He sat on the edge of the bed, back straight, and waited patiently for Bucky. His cock was already hard, jutting out in front of his body and starting to leak in anticipation. 

Bucky entered a few minutes later, smiling when he saw Steve. “You're so good, Steve. So obedient,” Bucky told him, and Steve smiled back, elated. “I think I want you to suck my cock. Would you like that?”

“Yes, please,” Steve replied. 

“So polite, my Steve. On your knees, then.” Steve slid off the bed onto his knees in front of Bucky, awaiting further instructions. “So good.” Bucky undid his belt and jeans, pushing them and his underwear down just enough to give Steve access. “Do you want to suck me, then, Steve?”

“Yes, please, Bucky.”

Bucky looked thoughtful. “I'm not really convinced. I think maybe I need to hear you beg me for it. What do you think?”

“If you want me to, Bucky. Whatever you want.”

Bucky’s face lit up, delighted. “Well? How much do you want it? Beg for me.”

Steve looked up at Bucky through his eyelashes. “Please let me suck your cock, Bucky, please? I really want to, want you in my mouth, stretching my lips wide, choking me when you fuck my mouth. Please, I want to suck you, please, Buck. Please.”

“Fuuuuuck.” Bucky took a deep breath, briefly closing his eyes. “God, Steve, you are so tempting, do you know that?” He grasped his cock, smearing the head along Steve's lips. “Well, since you asked so nicely. Suck.”

Steve swirled his tongue around the head before allowing Bucky to feed his cock into Steve's mouth. Steve sucked at Bucky's cock, fluttering his tongue around it, then just relaxing his jaw and throat as Bucky began to thrust his hips, fucking Steve's mouth. Steve felt the head of Bucky's huge cock pressing against the back of his throat and swallowed around it quickly, trying to avoid gagging. He was mostly successful, only gagging once as Bucky thrust in deep. 

“Oh, fuck, Steve,” Bucky groaned, watching his cock slide in and out of Steve's mouth, “oh fuck you look so good taking my cock. And you love it, don't you? Love it when I choke you with my cock.” Steve couldn't nod--could only moan in agreement as Bucky continued to fuck his mouth. “Oh fuck, Steve, I'm close. So close, baby. You want me to come down your throat?”

Steve moaned again encouragingly as Bucky held on to the back of Steve's head, holding him in place as he thrust. It didn't take long after that until, “Fuck, Steve, _Steve_!” Bucky was coming hard down the back of his throat, making him cough and splutter, before pulling his cock out of Steve's mouth. 

Steve looked up at Bucky through wet eyes, spit and spunk dripping from his lips, and Bucky groaned, falling to his knees and attacking Steve's mouth. “Fuck, baby, fuck, you're so good. So good for me. I think you deserve a reward. You want me to make you come?”

“Yes please, Buck,” Steve whined. 

“Then beg me, baby. Beg me so prettily like I know you can.”

Bucky grasped Steve's cock, holding his fist still, and Steve began to babble, “Oh fuck, Bucky, please make me come, please, sucking you turned me on so much I need to come now, need you to stroke me and make me come, fuck, please, Buck, please!”

Bucky smiled at him, leaning in to kiss him as he started to stroke Steve's cock, and Steve moaned into Bucky's mouth. He knew he wouldn't last long--as he had told Bucky he was too turned on from sucking his boyfriend’s beautiful big cock, getting choked by it, to last. 

He was already on a knife edge; just a few strokes from Bucky and he fell with a cry, cock spurting over Bucky's fist and t-shirt. Bucky stroked him through it for a few moments then let go, bringing his hand up to his mouth and licking Steve's come off of it. 

“Fuck, baby, I love the way you taste,” Bucky murmured, and Steve blushed. “Did you enjoy that, Steve?”

“Yes, Buck. Thank you.”

Bucky bit his lip. “God, baby, you're so polite about getting your mouth fucked. Makes a man think all kinds of things.” He smiled, cupping Steve's cheek. “Come on. Let's go get cleaned up.”

Steve allowed himself to be led through to the bathroom and washed with a warm cloth. He brushed his teeth, and waited on Bucky to do the same before following him back to the bedroom. He got into bed as Bucky stripped off, climbing in beside Steve and pulling him in onto his chest. 

“You're always so good for me, baby,” Bucky murmured, running his fingers through Steve's hair. 

“I want to be,” Steve replied simply. 

“You okay? I didn't hurt you or anything?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Buck. I'm fine. You weren't too rough, and you know I would have safeworded out if you were. I could have pulled away at any time. But I didn't because I fucking loved it, okay? Now shut up and go to sleep.”

Bucky laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of Steve's head. “Fuck, I love you.”

“I love you too. Doofus.”

He heard Bucky's breathing deepen as he drifted off, and smiled contentedly, wondering if, since Bucky responded so well to his begging, he could use that to finally get a dog.


End file.
